Préstamela a mi
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Chelia lleva una relación de dos años con Eve Tream pero, ¿una visitia al psicologó? ¿eso podría cambiar algo?


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Bien, esto es...tripiante (?)**

 **nah la verdad no diré nada hasta el final serán colocadas las notas de autor, mientras lean y disfruten pues (?), también añadiré que, esto quedo un poco más largo de lo que pensé xD**

 **Advertencias: posible OoC.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Es que, no lo entiendo. —dijo el joven revolviendo levemente con desesperación sus cabellos rubios.

— ¡Ese es el punto, nunca entiendes nada!

Y aquel muchacho solo se quedó sentado en su mismo lugar viendo como la joven de largas coletas rosas tomaba su bolso y salía de aquel restaurante donde se supone, celebrarían su segundo aniversario de noviazgo. Se quedó viendo la carta como si está tuviera algo interesante hasta que llego la mesera y pregunto si ordenaría algo, a lo que él chico declino de forma sumamente cortes y termino por irse dejando a la mesera con un notorio sonrojo.

Al salir agarro inhalo y se acomodó el cuello de su suéter y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón para dar inicio a su caminata. Su mente se encontraba con diversos pensamientos sobre el comportamiento de su novia. Y es que simplemente no lograba entenderlo, trataba y trataba pero siempre terminaban en lo mismo. Se podría decir que era un _golpe bajo_ para su ego, y no precisamente ego de macho, si no ego de caballero, él sabía cómo tratar, cortejar y hacer sentir especiales a las mujeres, incluso sabía que es lo que a ellas les gustaba sin necesidad de conocerlas, básicamente nació sabiendo de ese tipo de cosas. Pero saber que con su novia solo en muy pocas ocasiones funcionaba, le frustraba. Soltó aquel aire que había inhalado hace un buen rato.

— ¿Uhmm, y esto? —miró dudoso aquel mural de anuncios que había en la acera de la avenida.

Y en sus ojos se vislumbró un pequeño destello acompañado de una sonrisilla.

.

—Es un estúpido. —murmuro la muchacha dando pasos largos hasta que llego al sitio de taxis subiendo a uno.

Una vez que se había acomodado en la parte trasera del taxi, indico la dirección a la que iba. Recargo su brazo en la puerta, llevo su mano a su rostro para apoyar su mejilla y así terminar viendo por aquella ventana.

 _¿En qué piensa? ¿Acaso cree que me volví en una más de sus acompañantes? Carajo, soy su novia, no exijo que me trate como tal, al contrario de eso…lo único que exigiría es que fuese él mismo por una sola vez y no fuese un galante robot de compañía._

Pensó.

Ella no tenía ningún problema con fueran novios. De hecho, al inicio que se conocieron, fue ella quien se interesó en él chico en aquella elegante fiesta de bodas de su prima Sherry. Aún recordaba claramente ese día, puesto que en esa misma festividad ella se encontraba sentada —un poco aburrida— mirando como todos se disponían a festejar con la pareja de recién casados. Cuando menos lo espero el chico rubio había llegado preguntando si podía tomar asiento, a lo que ella había accedido y comenzaron a llevar a cabo una plática trivial. Chelia se había interesado en Eve desde que él había mencionado que se prestaba para este tipo de eventos con sus primos del club de anfitriones de Blue Pegasus, la cual era una pequeña empresa donde sus trabajadores se prestaban a diversos tipos de cosas, entre ellas desde rentarse como acompañantes o simplemente ofrecer un buen servicio en el club donde trabajaban. La menor de las Blendy había quedado de algún modo cautivada puesto que, según lo contado por el chico rubio, él había empezado a interesarse en esa clase de cosas desde muy temprana edad y que además lo hacía por gusto propio y ver las expresiones de alegrías de aquellas mujeres de las cuales había sido acompañante en diferentes eventos. Así con el pasar del tiempo ellos empezaron a frecuentarse un poco más hasta que llegaron a formar una relación. Su primer año había sido bueno, aunque como en todas las relaciones había sus altibajos que lograban solucionar de manera rápida, pero conforme pasaban los días hasta que llegaron su segundo año de novios, Chelia se sentía un tanto extraña, no era porque no lo amara, la verdad es que aún no consideraba eso, lo apreciaba y quería mucho, más aun no lo amaba. Algo que la hacía sentirse extraña, no era que le molestara que Eve fuese sumamente caballeroso o cariñoso con ella, pero de cierto modo eso la llego a fastidiar un poco, dado que sentía que él actuaba así ya como reflejo propio. Ella incluso llego a pensar en que Eve podría haber olvidado en que ellos eran novios.

.

.

— ¿Ya me dirás para que querías verme, Eve? —pregunto un tanto curiosa, pues a pesar de llevar solo dos años de noviazgo, se le hacía un poco raro que el muchacho la citara al día siguiente después de alguna leve discusión, pues normalmente esperaba que pasaran solo dos días o un día y medio.

—Chelia, cariño. —la saludo con un casto beso en los labios—. Creo que encontré algo que podría ayudarnos a ambos.

— ¿Ayudarnos a qué?

—Solo sígueme, ¿sí?

Sin más Chelia había accedido a ello. Ambos caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a un edificio que se encontraba muy cerca de una de las plazas centrales de Margaret. Se miraba en ella a las personas, parejas pasear y a los niños jugar. Chelia sonrió levemente ante ello, le gustaba que las personas fueran felices. Sintió como Eve la guiaba del brazo para al fin adentrarse a aquel edificio. Una vez adentro, se podía apreciar que la primera planta era como una sala de espera, mientras que Eve se acercaba a la recepción.

— ¿Eve Tearm? —pregunto la recepcionista.

—Sí, soy yo. —sonrió.

—En un momento pueden pasar, solo necesito que me firme unos papeles.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de la recepcionista, la mente de Chelia dio un vuelco y volvió a mirar bien el lugar. Había una recepción, sala de espera, tres pisos, sin mencionar que en el primer piso había más de una sala —según los carteles de señalamiento que llego a ver— aunque sus ojos azules casi se salían de su lugar cuando uno de aquellos carteles llamo su atención "Registro Civil", ¿Acaso era que Eve iba a proponerle que se casaran? ¡Era una completa locura! No es que no quisiera casarse, pero simplemente aún no se encontraba preparada para eso.

¿Y sí mejor huía?

—Pueden pasar. —añadió la recepcionista—. Sí se van por ese pasillo y doblan a la izquierda se toparan con las escaleras y el elevador.

Y Chelia sintió un enorme alivio al notar que por las indicaciones de la recepcionista, la dirección en la que irían no era la que decía "Registro Civil".

—Gracias. —dijeron ambos jóvenes.

.

.

Una vez que llegaron al segundo piso y que Eve pudo encontrar la puerta que buscaba apresuraron un poco el paso.

 _"PSICÓLOGO"_

Decía en aquella puerta de color vino.

— ¿Es en serio? —cuestiono con un leve deje de ironía.

—Por favor Chelia, ayer investigue sobre ello, y dicen que es uno de los mejores psicólogos que ha tratado desde lo que son niños hasta a matrimonios que han estado a nada de terminar. —dijo un tanto emocionado posicionándose en la puerta y tomando la perilla para abrir de forma lenta la puerta y darle paso a Chelia—. Solo…solo tratemos una vez, ¿sí?

Ante la insistencia de Eve, Chelia pareció meditarlo.

—De acuerdo, pero solo una vez. —empujo un poco la puerta cuando vio que Eve giro la perilla y se adentró a aquel lugar.

— ¿Eve Tream?, Pensé que no llegaría.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Chelia no pudo evitar sentir una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no recordaba. Y cuando aquella persona se puso de pie, fue cuando pudo verla mejor. Seguía tal cual la recordaba, conservando aún ese corte de cabello que le hacía resaltar bien el volumen de su rubio natural, su mirada color miel seguía siendo la misma, de esas que llegan a incomodar de una forma nada explicable. Y su voz, su voz también conservaba ese tono que tenía una mezcla de arrogancia y decisión.

—Sí, lamento mucho la demora, ¿Usted es el psicólogo Dimaria?

La mujer de rio un poco ante la pregunta del chico.

—Sí, lo soy, por favor pasen y siéntanse cómodos. —les dijo mientras se ponía de pie para hacer un ademán de invitarlos a sentarse. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa ladina mientras se quitaba la bata blanca que llevaba puesta ante la vista de la joven de coletas rosas, la dejo sobre su silla y rodeo el escritorio para quedar de pie cerca de la pareja—. Bueno, la razón por la que se encuentran aquí, ¿Es…?

—A decir verdad estamos aquí porque…

Y la conversación se tornó un poco larga, puesto que ambos jóvenes relataban las cosas con las que se sentían incomodos —las cuales no eran muchas—, o eso pensaban hasta que salió el tema de a que se dedicaban ambos. Dimaria llevaba consigo el portapapeles clásico que se miraba entre psicólogos, mientras con su pluma hacía algunas anotaciones y prestaba sumo cuidado a cada palabra que dijeran Eve y Chelia.

— ¿Entonces en sí que es lo que te ha llegado a molestar a ti? —cuestiono Dimaria de forma repentina a Chelia—. Porque con todo lo relatado, pareciera que Eve es esa clase de novio ideal que comúnmente buscan las chicas de tu edad.

—A decir verdad no me molesta estar con él. —respondió la Blendy aclarando un poco su garganta, pues sentir de la nada aquella cercanía de Dimaria en su espacio la había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Entonces? —recargada desde su escritorio lanzo una mirada inquisidora a la Blendy mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior.

—Es solo que…creo que eso llega a sofocarme un poco…—Eve la miró un tanto confundido ante aquella respuesta.

—Chelia, ¿En serio te sofoca tanto que sea así de caballeroso contigo? —cuestiono él mientras acariciaba su antebrazo y ella asentía levemente—. Yo…no tenía idea y…—el sonido del teléfono del chico lo desconcertó un poco, miró la pantalla y no dudo en atender aquella llamada—. Lo siento, debo responder, ¿les molesta si salgo?

—Adelante. —solo había respondió Dimaria con simpleza, dado que Chelia se encontraba con la cabeza un poco agachada. Y sin más Eve salió de aquel consultorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Así que…¿eres novia del chico Tream desde hace dos años?

—Sí…—respondió un tanto desconcertada al sentir el aliento de Dimaria chocar contra su rostro. Luego la vio por el rabillo del ojo que la rubia se posicionaba cerca de su oído, recargando su barbilla en la curva de su cuello y hombro.

—Vaya que fue rápido y me alegro por ti~ —soplo sobre el cuello de la otra fémina.

—Bien sabes que eso fue rápido porqué nunca fue nada seri-…ah…

Chelia jadeo un poco al sentir el soplido de la mujer rubia sobre su cuello. Prácticamente esa mujer estaba encima de ella invadiendo su espacio personal, ¿En qué momento había dejado que esto se le escapara de las manos? La Blendy desvió un poco su mirada hacia la puerta, esperando que el chico pasara en cualquier momento por ella, pero lamentablemente sabía de sobra que las llamadas que Eve recibía duraban un poco más de diez minutos. Se removió un poco al volver a sentir algo de presión sobre su cuerpo.

—Oh vamos, las cosas eran rápidas y nada serias porque así era más divertido, además eras solo una niña…lo cual lo hacía más interesante, pero…—Chelia dejo escapar un suspiro ante el tono de voz que estaba usando la rubia—. Aún recuerdo muy bien cuáles son aquellos lugares que con tan solo un roce, te hacen delirar.

—N-no...¡Ah!~ —gimió y junto sus piernas al sentir la lengua de aquella mujer recorriendo desde su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

La odiaba, Chelia odiaba con todo su ser a esa mujer, por la misma razón que ella había dicho. Dimaria conocía muy bien cada rincón que la hacía delirar y sentir placer como ninguna otra cosa. Antes de conocer a Eve, Chelia había tenido, se podría decir una aventura con Dimaria, no se habían conocido en las mejores condiciones, pero estaba de sobra en saber que a sus dieciocho años Chelia fue "corrompida" de su inocencia a causa de la rubia, no había ningún tipo de relación entre ellas que no fuera solo de deseos carnales. Y después de una de sus tantas noches, Dimaria no volvió a saber nada de Chelia, dado que está se había mudado de ciudad con su prima mayor. Y ahora, justo cuando un día anterior cumplía dos años de noviazgo con Eve, volvía a toparse con ella y de una forma que no esperaba hacerlo. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que ambas ya se encontraban con sus ropas un poco desacomodadas. Chelia soltaba uno que otro suspiro al sentir las manos de Dimaria pasearse desde su vientre hasta su cuello para volver a bajar de manera lenta y quedarse jugueteando con sus pechos, aunque algo que tomo por una milésima de sorpresa a la menor fue sentir la otra mano de la rubia viajar más allá de su vientre, sintiendo como de apoco empezaba a acariciar por encima de la ropa su zona intima. Chelia sin pensársela tanto tiempo llevo ambos brazos sobre el cuello de Dimaria y con sus manos comenzó a juguetear con su corto cabello.

— ¿Ves que recuerdo bien dónde tocar? —ronroneo juguetonamente en su oído.

—No…no debería estar hacien-…Aaahh~ —volvió a gemir mientras se aferraba más a la mujer rubia.

La intensidad en aquel lugar aumentaba más y más con tan solo unos leves roces entre ambas mujeres. Dimaria bajo sus manos y de poco a poco fue subiendo la blusa de la muchacha hasta dejarla a una altura donde solo sus pechos quedaran fuera, satisfecha contemplo aquel sujetador de encaje simple. Se enderezo un poco apoyando su rodilla entre el espacio que dejaban las piernas de Chelia, se deslizo un poco sobre su mismo peso hasta volver a chocar con la intimidad de la otra fémina y con la punta de su rodilla comenzó a frotarla, Chelia intentaba contenerse más de lo que su propio cuerpo le permitía, sin mencionar que no podía engañarse a sí misma, la verdad es que quería que aquella rubia la tirara sobre aquel escritorio y comenzaran a profundizar sus caricias como hacía dos años. Mientras, Dimaria volvió a inclinarse un poco —sin dejar de frotar su rodilla con la zona intima de la Blendy— y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde aquel vientre hasta llegar al monte de sus pechos, pasar nuevamente a su blanquecino cuello y terminar depositando un beso sobre su frente.

—Me vuelvo a disculpar por tardarme allá afuera. —se escuchó a Eve, el cual estaba de espaldas cerrando la puerta—. Wow, ¿me perdí de algo?

Cuestiono un tanto intrigado ya que en esa habitación se encontraban aquellas mujeres separadas en cada extremo del cuarto. Dimaria estaba detrás de su escritorio dando levemente la espalda y fingiendo acomodar algunas cosas que estaban en aquel enorme estante que había frente a ella, mientras que Chelia estaba sentada de espaldas en el clásico sofá que usaban los psicólogos para sus pacientes, de alguna forma sentía algo de vergüenza tener que estar en esa situación y sobre todo tener que acomodar su blusa y sostén de forma disimulada.

—No, no, nada señor Tream, su novia y yo solo intercambiábamos un par de palabras, ¿no es así? —cuestiono con un tono de voz juguetona, sabiendo de antemano que Chelia se pondría bastante nerviosa.

—Sí…solo eso…a-además, ¿no te gustaría que fuésemos al mismo lugar de ayer?

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió bastante confundido y sorprendido—. ¿Pudieron encontrar una solución sin mí?

—Eso...—Chelia no supo que decir, pues su mente estaba demasiado desorbitada como para pensar en alguna excusa.

—No se lo tome a mal señor Tream pero, somos mujeres. —acotó Dimaria volteándose para quedar frente a la pareja de jóvenes mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Las mujeres tenemos _esa capacidad_ de saber cómo actuar entre nosotras mismas, _sabemos en qué lugares acertar.._.

—Ya veo...—murmuro levemente asombrado—. Entonces, ¿Quieres volver al lugar de ayer, Chelia?

La Blendy solo asintió sucesivamente ante el par de miradas que tenía sobre ella. Sin más ambos salieron de aquel consultorio despidiéndose de aquella mujer, con la cual Eve pudo asegurar que tal vez en más de una ocasión volverían a ir, cosa que Chelia no remilgo. Mientras Dimaria desde la ventana del consultorio se había quedado observando desde la distancia, viendo como las personas iban y venían, hasta que un color rosado acaparó su atención nuevamente.

Y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Las mujeres siempre sabemos en qué lugares acertar tocar, para que la otra sienta placer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ahora sí, las notas de la desquiciada autora (?)**

 **Como dije, tal vez quedo algo OoC, son libres de lanzarme tomatazos (?)**

 **Esté es mi primer Dimeria! (DimariaxChelia), lo aclaro por si acaso (?), no tiene desarrollo o sentido alguno, solo era un leve morbo que tenía de escribir sobre ellas dos :v**

 **Pues...esto no fue ninguna clase de reto ni nada, o tal vez sí pero conmigo misma ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo haciendo referencia al shuri/yuri xD, no es que quiera ser mamona o algo -lo siento fujoshis- no soy discriminadora o algo por el estilo, pero no me gusta el yaoi, al yuri si puedo tolerarlo, pero el yaoi -y menos sí es forzado o donde no pueda verse- de plano no puedo con el yaoi xD, en fin...también aclaro que esto surgió cuando hablaba sobre parejas crack y mencione a "Dimaria y Chelia", porque, vamos, no soy la única enferma que pensó en shuri con tijerazo extremo con estás dos, más por como se comportaba Dimaria y bien que le encantaba arrancarle la ropa a Chelia (?), So, me dije a mi misma que escribiría algo sobre ellas no tan elaborado pero pues algo con lo que sí quedase conforme (?), y well toda la semana me la pase pensando en que inspirarme y buscar un tipo de desarrollo no tan batalloso. La cosa fue que, cuando iba con mi hermana en su carro, ella ama todo tipo de musica -yo igual pero no mamo (?)- y bueeno en los gustos de mi hermana hay varios grupillos de musica banda/agropecuaria...y en eso dije "bueno que más podría pasar?, con mi otra hermana soporto a la bazofia de maluma...", y pues también dije "algo diferente, para cambiars la rutina" y decidí prestar atención a la canción que mi hermana puso, la mejor puta decisión de mi vida (?), la neta sí, y no me arrepiento porque solo la letra de esa canción me ayudo con esté OneShot pecaminoso 7u7, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y así (?)**

 **Chachos fuera (?)**


End file.
